


Worth Waiting For

by bettysofia



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fondling, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysofia/pseuds/bettysofia
Summary: Sometimes something is right there in front of you all along.





	Worth Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Charles and Erik have always been best friends. One night in late spring, a few weeks before graduation, they sneak out and their friendship goes to the next level
> 
> ***
> 
> Buttery!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this humble porn.
> 
> Xo, your secret admirer

Erik watches from a distance as Charles calmly walks down the never-ending driveway leading up to his mansion. His fucking mansion. It took Erik almost a year to come to terms with the fact that Charles lives in a mansion. He didn’t like Charles much during that year. Most of that was because of who he thought Charles was. Now Charles is his closest friend, entirely due to who Charles really is.

 

Charles doesn’t have to sneak out; he can just leave through the front door and chances are his mom and stepdad won’t even notice he is gone. Erik had to sneak out because he has a Mama who cares about him like any decent parent should and who doesn’t want him out late on a school night. But since graduation is only a few weeks away, he figures it’s okay. 

 

And he needs to spend as much times as possible with Charles now because in just a few weeks Charles will be going to England and Oxford and Erik will be on his way to NYU. A whole ocean will separate them. They have been inseparable for years and when the summer is over they won’t even be on the same continent.

 

Thinking about it makes a strange lump lodge itself in Erik’s chest. It makes him feel weird, almost a little queasy.

 

“Hey,” Charles says, as he slides into the passenger seat of Erik’s old VW and breaks the fog that had settled around Erik’s mind.

 

“Hi,” he says. Instantly he feels better.

 

“So, where do you want to go?” Charles asks and tosses a bag into the backseat.

 

It lands with a thud and Erik thinks it must be the bottle of vodka Charles had promised to swipe from Kurt.

 

“Yup, vodka and a couple of towels,” Charles answers Erik’s thought. He does that sometimes. Answers things Erik hasn’t said out loud. At first him doing that was weird. Now it’s just a part of their dynamic and Erik couldn’t imagine not having it.

 

“I was thinking we could go get some burgers and then go to Peach Lake,” he says.

 

“Sounds like a good idea to me, my friend.”

 

***

 

The air is getting more and more humid and the sun is just about to set when they leave the car and trudge through the thick grass to get to the waterfront.

 

Charles is humming happily as they walk but Erik still can’t seem to shake the uneasy feeling. It has been following him around for weeks. Maybe it’s the heat that is starting to get to him.

 

“Are you okay?” Charles asks. “I promise I haven’t been prodding into you mind. But you’re practically leaking discomfort.”

 

“I think it’s the weather,” Erik answers, though he is not sure he really believes that.

 

Charles nods. “It _is_ unseasonably warm,” he says. He drops the duffle bag on the soft grass and comes over to Erik. He stands very close and puts his hand on Erik’s forehead. “Well, you don’t feel too hot,” he says. “I don’t think it’s heat stroke. But maybe we should cool off, just to be sure.”

 

Erik nods. The weird feeling won’t go away. If anything, it intensifies as he watches Charles strip out of his clothes until he is standing in his underwear.

 

Charles looks back at him over his shoulder. “What are you waiting for? Come on!” He starts running towards the edge of the water, thick thighs working hard underneath the thin fabric of the boxer briefs.

 

Suddenly Erik feels self-conscious. They have done this a million times, but now he feels weird about taking his clothes off. He still does it. He takes off his shirt and his shorts and puts them on the ground next to Charles’ clothes.

 

When Charles spots him wading into the water and smiles widely some of the strange feeling starts to dissipate and when Charles laughs and charges at him, arms waving and splashing, it seems to disappear. For a while, as they splash and yell and dunk each other under the water, everything feels just like normal.

 

Then Charles calls for a time-out, laughing so hard he is bent over double. He starts wading back to shore and Erik follows. The droplets of water still lingering on Charles’ freckled skin make him glitter in the little bit of sunlight still left. He turns, obviously about to say something but instead his eyes drop down and a bright pink blush spreads across his cheeks. Erik’s own eyes follows Charles’ down his own body until they land on his crotch. Covered only by the thin, almost see-through, fabric of his underwear his semi is startlingly obvious.

 

Oh.

 

It is as if a missing piece of a puzzle falls into place. As if Charles has just doused him with a bucket of ice-cold water. Finally, it makes sense.

 

Erik must look ridiculous; he knows he’s just standing there staring at Charles with his mouth hanging open, but he can not help it. He’s floored. Charles looks up and he catches Erik’s eyes. The look they share makes Erik’s hope soar. Maybe Charles wants him too. Maybe Charles feels just like Erik does. But maybe he doesn’t. Maybe Erik has read the situation completely wrong. Maybe he is just confused. Maybe Erik is the one who is confused.

 

“Uhm,” Charles says, halting Erik’s inner monologue. “I promise I’m not trying to pry, but you are projecting really loudly.” He walks over to Erik and takes his hand and he looks at Erik with bright blue, earnest eyes. “And I, I just want you to know, now before you work yourself into some kind of fit, that I think you and I want the exact same thing. I’m not confused, and I don’t think you are confused either. Honestly, it seems like for the first time in a while, your mind doesn’t seem confused.”

 

“I don’t think I’m confused either,” Erik admits. Finally, he can see clearly.

 

With that Charles puts one tentative hand on Erik’s cheek and one on his side. It is all the encouragement Erik needs and so he grabs Charles around the waist and pulls him up into a hard kiss. Charles lets out a little squeak but doesn’t take long to kiss him back. Erik has kissed a few girls before, but he never really understood the appeal. Now he does. Now he feels his inside flare up with heat as Charles lips move against his. He feels the butterflies crash around his ribcage. He feels his cock grow harder with each stroke of Charles tongue. Charles must feel it too because he hums happily against Erik’s lips and slides his hands down Erik’s back to grab his butt. Erik moans into Charles mouth and his grip on his waist tightens.

 

They break apart, both breathing hard. Erik looks at Charles bright red mouth and all he can think of is that he wants to do everything. He wants Charles’ mouth. He wants his hands. He wants his ass and he wants his cock. All at once.

 

Charles cheeks turn deep pink.

 

“Did I project again?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, I do want all of it.”

 

“So do I.”

 

Erik bends down and presses his mouth to Charles’ again. He uses his tongue to pry his lips apart, so he can sneak inside and taste him. He keeps one hand on Charles’ waist to steady them but the other he allows to roam down Charles side, across his thigh, until he can feel the edge of his fingers graze the hard line of Charles’ cock.

 

Charles purrs against Erik lips, moving his hips so Erik’s fingers slide against his cock. Boldened by how much Charles is into it he lets his whole hand cover the hard length. As he deepens the kiss he squeezes Charles cock.

 

“Oh fuck!” Charles pulls back and grabs Erik’s hand. “Let’s get out of the water.”

 

Despite the water slowing them down they make it up onto the sand in seconds. Locking eyes with Erik, Charles hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear and with a quick smirk he pulls. His cock springs free and Erik has a tough time not to whine with utter delight. He wants it, just like he wants every other part of Charles.

 

Charles’ eyes drop to Erik’s crotch and he hurries to rid himself of his own soaking wet underwear. His cock stands hard and proud and he knows he’s not imagining Charles’ gasp. Charles’ gaze stays fixed on Erik’s cock as he starts to sink to his knees in the sand in front of Erik.

 

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” he whispers and takes Erik’s cock into his hand. He gives it an experimental tug and Erik’s knees almost buckle.

 

Then another and another and then he leans carefully forward and presses his lips to the head of Erik’s cock. He opens up and takes more of it inside, then pulls back. Erik wants to shout. He has never felt anything like this. The hesitancy in Charles’ moves quickly disappear in favor of excitement and dedication, sliding Erik’s cock deeper into his mouth and sucking.

 

 “Oh god. Stop. I’m going to come.” He has to thread his fingers through Charles’ hair and hold him back. He doesn’t want it to be over so soon.

 

“Lie down,” he says, grabbing one of the towels from their pile of stuff and spreading it out behind Charles. Then he pushes on his shoulders until he is flat on his back with Erik covering his body.

 

He braces himself with one hand on each side of Charles’ head and catches his lips in a quick, teasing kiss. Then he moves his hips. First just a soft twitch, his cock nudging Charles’ hip. Charles moans deliciously as his cock slides along Erik’s stomach. Erik kisses him again and moves, rubbing his cock harder against Charles’ leg.

 

He speeds up, grinding hard against Charles who wraps one leg over Erik’s hip and meets him thrust for thrust. They kiss and rut against each other faster and faster. Sloppier and sloppier. Until Charles comes with a shout and splashes come all over Erik’s stomach. The pleasure he projects is so overwhelming that Erik can’t hold back. He shoves his cock one last time against Charles and everything explodes. Thick jets of semen shoot across Charles’ thighs. Erik kisses him and rides the wave of their pleasure mixed together.  

 

He breathes deeply as his heartrate slowly climbs down and he lies down next to Charles and pulls him into a lazy hug.

 

“I can’t believe it took me this long to figure this out,” he sighs into Charles’ unruly hair.

 

He can feel rather than see Charles’ shrug.

 

“Some things are worth the wait.”

 


End file.
